


Elizabeth and the Amazing Lostbelt

by YareYareDaze



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Halloween, I Don't Even Know, Just your average RPG adventure, With the Liz-ards, all of them - Freeform, based on the kirby game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YareYareDaze/pseuds/YareYareDaze
Summary: When a mysterious door to a Lostbelt world is detected in the sky, it's up to Eli-Chan and her other selves to save the day!





	Elizabeth and the Amazing Lostbelt

_High above the skies of Chaldea Land, a Lostbelt World needs help!_

_A shadowy figure is unleashing chaos across the peaceful world!_

_A Saber flies into the Lostbelt to protect Chaldea Land, however..._

* * *

A lovely spring day was in full bloom when the foreign portal to another land manifested itself, the various inhabitants doing their usual routines. No one really paid any attention to it, assuming it was some prank by a Caster or even a Foreigner. However, it took a turn for the worse when the sky began to darken into a vortex of dark blue, black, and green. The portal billowed out eerie clouds of completely suspicious and totally evil energy. A shadowy silhouette flickered within the vortex, grinning deviously. 

In Septem Shores, Emperor Nero Claudius did not know what hit her. The Saber unassumingly “Umu’d” as a freakishly large laser decimated half of Rome in an instant. Requiescat In Pace.

To the horror of the Chaldean inhabitants, a barrage of pale blue meteors began streaking straight down, slamming into the earth with tremendous power and with no attention to the laws of physics. Casters could only protect whatever lay within their Bounded Fields while those with Clairvoyance had already left for shelter. Berserkers raged against the onslaught, taking on the meteors personally without any care to their well-being.

The Knight and Cavalry classes were at a loss. Was there no hero to stop this terrible enemy before the vortex swallowed the planet and caused the end of the world as they knew it?

Of course there was such a person!

But as the definitive Saber leapt to the sky with the shining sword Excalibur in hand, she merely went through the portal and nothing actually happened. The barrage of meteors still rained down, and the lasers kept sweeping across the land.

So then, was there nothing to be done before the inevitable doom of Chaldea Land?

“Not if I can help it!” A plucky pink-haired Saber raised her sword. “You can count on the hero- that’s me, Brave Elizabeth!” She was brave alright. How many heroes could say they fought monsters in literal bikini armor?

Beside her, an elegant woman with fox ears dressed in blue sighed. “Actually I was hoping to request the help of Emperor Nero, but as she is currently out of commission I have no choice but to ask you.”

Brave Liz’s eyes widened. “She was defeated? Well then! It’s only fair as her rival that I’m her better replacement!” Then she pouted, “But I was looking forward to a fair duel too…”

“In any case,” Tamamo-no-Mae sighed, “You better hurry up there. And use whatever you’ve got up your sleeve, because our strongest hero went through and she hasn’t returned yet.”

“Yes, if this is a quest to save the world, I must bring forth my party!” Brave Liz immediately pulled out a war horn out of nowhere and let out the loudest noise possible from it, leaving poor Tamamo (who had been backing up to avoid the dreaded sound) temporarily deaf. 

With a frazzled “Mikon~!”, the Caster fainted. Poor Casko.

“Trick or Treat!” From a burst of cheery orange flame, Caster Elizabeth burst into view. “There’s no need for introductions right, other me?” The pumpkin witch of fresh blood twirled in her dress. “I’ll be your support in my best dress!”

“You called, Brave me? Hmph, I guess you’ll be my manager for the time being.” Lancer Elizabeth had arrived. “I hope this quest has stages for me to perform my best on! And they better be sold out!” She smiled, setting up her microphone lance.

“I don’t expect anything from you,” flatly stated the last newcomer Liz. Mecha Eli-chan stood over the other pink lizard girls, her poker face impassively staring at the three. “But protocol suggests this is the most effective system to eliminate the current evil-aligned threat. This situation has put Castle Csejte into danger.” Her metallic eyes bored into Brave Liz. “Do not misuse me.”

The bikini-clad hero obliviously blinked back before facing the other two. “Alright, Team Elizabeth has been assembled! It’s time to go over the quest,” stated the leader Liz. The others gathered around the scantily-clad warrior. With her blade she drew a crude image of Artoria. “We must find the Saber who went into the vortex and investigate the threat. Of course, if we encounter any mobs or even the Big Evil along the way, we will defeat them!”

“And if the Saber is in a pinch, I will sing until she gets back up again!” Lancer Liz raised her weapon in the air, clearly excited.

“What is the Big Evil, anyway?” Caster Eli looked confused. 

“That...I am not sure of yet,” replied the warrior lizard girl. “However! It must be defeated.”

“I am in agreement. Evil threats must be annihilated.” Mecha Eli-chan gazed at the vortex above, and her rocket thrusters began to activate. “We have no time to waste. Attach yourselves to me and let us be off.”

“W-wait!” Tamamo-no-Mae had recovered from her knockout and rushed to the horde of lizard girls. She slapped an ofuda on each of their foreheads “Take these charms. It’s not much, but it’ll help with a mana burst in a pinch.” With a poof, the paper talismans magically vanished to the inventories of the four Elizabeths. 

“That’s awfully generous of you, Caster,” Lancer Elizabeth said. “But much appreciated.”

“Departure from Chaldea Land, t-minus 10...9...8…” Mecha Eli-chan once again spread her wings and revved up her rocket thrusters as the others hung on for dear life. Tamamo watched the ridiculous sight, wondering how they would deal with the alien threat. 

With a mighty roar, the Alter Ego started to fly upwards with her allies, heading straight for the vortex. Like an inverse shooting star, Team Elizabeth soared through the clouds and found the golden-ringed portal, floating and awaiting another challenge.

_That’s the portal, isn’t it? Let’s go through, adventure awaits!_ Telepathic communication was proving to be useful at this time, since Brave Liz would surely lose her tongue if she simply opened it at this altitude and velocity.

_Understood. Ejecting passengers._ Mecha-Eli launched Caster Elly, Elizabeth, and Brave Liz towards the shining wormhole, and promptly engaged the portal herself. They all passed through as if hitting a pool of water, leaving their homeland behind for a chance to save it.

“Farewell, Elizabeths.” The lady of duckweed gazed upon the pale pink comet trail the Alter Ego had left in her trek to the hole in the sky. Some symbol of hope it was, contrasting starkly against the darkened skies of black and blue. “May your journey be blessed...and you all don’t return hoping to put on a victory concert.”


End file.
